Constants
by CassandraD
Summary: AU The federation fell a century ago but somethings are meant to be.


Title: Constants  
  
Author: CassandraD  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them I would be rich. Since I'm not.  
  
Summery: AU J/C romance. Just read and tell me what you think.  
  
'Fleet Shuttle Callisto  
  
As the sparks flew from the panel Kathryn Janeway of the 'Fleet thought only two things. That she was glad she had not allowed her baby half- brother Tom to be her pilot, insisting she could do it herself this simple supply run, and that she would not be taken prisoner by these morons who had not even bothered to identify themselves. Her mind raced through the groups that would dare to strike into 'Fleet territory. As the panel in front of her sparked and exploded as she lost consciousness.  
  
Maquis Ship Liberty  
  
Chakotay sat in his command chair directing his crew to capture the treasure onboard the Callisto. His crew thought he wanted the Callisto and the supplies, yes it would increase their strength among the Maquis groups, but his engineer and claim-sister understood his true prize. B'elanna had been with him when he saw the 'Fleet woman who had come alone to the commerce planet to trade. B'ella had grabbed his arm to hold him back when he would have grabbed HER there from the market streets. Only his claim- sister B'ella knew he sought to claim right of the raid, and the red-haired blue-eyed woman as his own.  
  
Maquis Base Tirnanog,  
  
Badlands  
  
B'ella stood in the corridor, in front of the door to the room temporarily given to the 'Fleet woman her brother had chosen. The clothes she carried her excuse for being here, for the meeting she was about to initiate. B'ella wanted to talk with this red-haired woman, wanted to get an impression of her before giving Kolopak her opinion of the woman. B'ella had been contemplating what this woman would need to be like to suite HER brother. B'ella had barely been able to keep Chak from grabbing the woman from the streets, but had not paid too much attention to her. B'ella released the lock on the door and entered the room.  
  
The room Kathryn found herself in was completely dark. She lay completely still, incase whomever had taken her was monitoring her somehow. Despite the circumstances Kathryn noted the softness of the mattress beneath her. The door swished open to reveal the silhouette of a woman.  
  
"Lights"  
  
The woman who appeared to be part Klingon stepped into the room and tossed the clothes she carried at Kathryn. With a terse "put these on." Standing to face B'ellanna "Where am I and who are you?" demanded Kathryn fearlessly. 'Oh, yes. Chak has really done it this time. This woman will never be controlled by him.' Thought B'ella smiling. "The where is Maquis base Tirnanog, and I am B'ellanna of the Maquis. Some food will be brought soon." B'ella turned and walked to the door, stopping just short of triggering the door to open. Turning around to once more face Kathryn. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kathryn Janeway of the 'Fleet." Stated Kathryn proudly.  
  
"Not anymore. You're Maquis now. Chosen to be the wife of my claim- brother." With that B'ella turned and left. Certain that Kolopak would be pleased with what she had to tell him.  
  
'Fleet Ship Excalibur  
  
Owen Paris remembered the last time that he had felt as helpless as he did now. Not since he had learned of the deaths of his first wife Natalie and claim-brother Edward, when the Terran flu had sweep through the surviving members of the 'Fleet. After Edward had died he had married Gretchen and claimed Kathryn, Edward's surviving child. Now his daughter was missing, and no one knew who had taken her.  
  
When Kathryn had failed to rendezvous with Thomas like planned he had become concerned and gone looking. What he had found was signs of an attack but not enough debris to indicate that the Callisto had been destroyed.  
  
Maquis Base Tirnanog,  
  
Badlands  
  
Kolopak waited in his garden, His hands working the soil to grow food for his people. He waited knowing his son would come to ask for his blessing to marry the prisioner he had taken on his last raid. His claim- daughter was convinced the woman was meant to be Chakotay's wife. From B'ellana's description of the woman he had no problem with her joining his family.  
  
Chakotay cleared his throat to attract his father's attention, and silently waited to be acknowledged.  
  
"Tell me why this woman." Kolopak commanded, there was no misunderstanding what he wanted.  
  
"I have seen her in my dreams. I knew she is the other half of me, I knew she is to be my wife."  
  
"Will you protect her? Will you honor her? Will you stand beside her when times are simple and when they are hard?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then you have my blessing."  
  
Kathryn stood in the spartan quarters she had waked in as the door swished open. B'ellanna barreled through the door halting for only a split second as she saw Kathryn was still dressed in her dirty, singed 'Fleet uniform.  
  
'Spirits, Kathryn why haven't you changed?' B'ellana cried as she simultaneously drug Kathryn into the bathroom and striped off the uniform jacket and turtleneck. 'You have to get ready for dinner!' B'ellana continued as she activated the sonic shower and striped off the rest of Kathryn's uniform and shoved her in. 'Its your wedding night.'  
  
As Kathryn emerged from the shower B'ellana handed her the cream colored leather pants, and the white woolen shirt with a drawstring neck, and a pair of slipper sandals. Once clothed Kathryn exited the bathroom. B'ellana immediately pounced on her and finished the ensemble with a belt woven in an intricate pattern of whit, yellow, blue, red threads, and iridescent beads, and unbraided Kathryn's hair so it hung down her back.  
  
'After dinner Chakotay will take you back to the quarters you will share.' B'ellana informed Kathryn. Before showing her to the dining chamber. Where a communal meal was taking place. 


End file.
